The present invention concerns a novel compound produced by a strain of Micromonospora. The novel compound is useful as an inhibitor of the mammalian 5-lipoxygenase enzyme system. The 5-lipoxygenase enzyme controls the biosynthesis of the leukotriene class of compounds. Inhibitors of 5-lipoxygenase prevents or diminishes the adverse effects of the leukotrienes in a mammalian subject (see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,347, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). Leukotrienes are important mediators of inflammatory diseases through their ability to modulate leukocyte and lymphocyte functions (see, B. Samuelsson, Science, 220, 568 (1983)). Thus, the novel compound of the invention is effective in controlling disease states of a mammalian subject relative to the 5-lipoxygenase system and/or the synthesis leukotrienes.
It has also been found that the novel fermentation compound of the invention and certain alkylated and acylated derivatives thereof as hereinafter described possess anti-tumor cell activity.